


Clint and Natasha Go to the Opera

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha See it All</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint and Natasha Go to the Opera

Natasha pulled her hair up into a bun and opened up the browser on her computer. The first thing she Googled: Natasha Romanov. Nothing. Natalia Romanov. Nothing. Natalia Romanova. Nothing. Nothing worked. She sat there for a while just thinking. She was smart. Smarter than most. It hit her like a brick. She opened the laptop cover again and typed the words. 

 

Who is the Black Widow?

 

Millions of things showed up. Images, news, websites, she had blogs dedicated to her. There were people who knew about her, people who idolized her. She wasn’t invisible to the human race. She wondered how these people got her picture. She wondered how they saw her. She wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or frightened. She was everywhere. She was a part of this world just as much as everyone else was. She wanted more. 

 

Her cellphone rang and she answered it without looking, knowing it could be three people. 

 

“Hello?” she answered, flipping through the images of her. 

 

“Nat, I’m free tonight, want to go on a normal date?” Clint. 

 

“Free” meant free of his mentee, Kate Bishop. Nat laughed. As much as he complained about the girl, he loved having someone to boss around. “Where’s she at?” 

 

“Fancy dinner gala for her dad, Bishop and Stark are a team now.” she could practically see him rolling his eyes. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be jealous?” she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be asking where I am taking you?” Clint must have been petting the dog, all she could hear was panting.

 

“It sounds like you’re having rough sex, what are you trying to say?” she said loudly into the phone.

 

“No.. no not that… that’s a little Buda-”

 

“Barton, we both heard each other wrong.” Natasha blushed on the phone.

 

“I was thinking we could go see that new opera everyone is always talking about.” Clint said.

 

“The Phantom of the Opera is not a new play, but sure that sounds great.” Natasha smiled. “What time?” 

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Clint sounded excited. “Wear something fancy.” 

 

“Alright see you then.” she hung up and looked at the clock. It was four thirty. Plenty of time.

 

She went out to buy a dress. When she was out she decided to buy hair dye and makeup. The red was washing out. It was turing almost orangish. The teen boy at the cash register looked at her like she was a famous celebrity. 

 

“Hi.” she said as friendly as possible.

 

“Are you the Black Widow?” he leaned in. 

 

“No, I just look at lot like her, I get it all the time.” she winked. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” the boy looked disappointed. “That’ll be $20.50.”

 

“Holy shit.” she grumbled. She should’ve said she was the damn Black Widow. 

 

When she arrived back her house she put the red dye in her hair and shaved her legs. Her hair had turned out just the way she wanted it to, she dried it and put it into a much fancier hairdo than bun from earlier. She did her makeup and put her dress on. It was a long black dress with long sleeves that went to her knees. She grabbed her red heels and satin red clutch purse and waited on her couch. Clint had ten minutes before he was on time. Clint was always on time. In the years she’d known him, he was always on time. Those ten minutes passed and she started getting worried. She waited five minutes to text him. He didn’t answer her text, Clint was the kind of guy who replied to your texts right away. She jumped up when she heard the knock.

 

“Sorry I’m late. There was a line.” Clint said handing her a dozen white roses. She likes white roses more than red. 

 

She smiled and smelled the roses, “They’re lovely.” she put them in a vase and exhaled. 

 

They left the house and went into his car. “Is this new? 

 

“No, it’s just not Kate’s.” He said driving. 

 

Natasha wanted to make a joke but decided not to.They talked about the new restaurant down the street from the opera house and planned on going there after the show. Clint asked Natasha what the show was about and she told him the basic plot. He seemed very interested and looked at her deeply. 

 

“Your hair looks nice.” he smiled as his fingers went over where the gold arrow necklace he gave her sat on her collarbone. 

 

“You look older.” the words slipped out of her mouth. 

 

He smiled and chuckled at her. “It’s the girl, she’s draining my powers.”

 

Natasha laughed and ran her thumb over the edges of his eyes where they crinkled as he laughed. It was her favorite thing in the whole world. 

 

“We’re going to be late for the show.” he looked her, as if she was the watch on this wrist. “I don’t want to miss a minute of it.”

 

They walked into the beautiful opera house and found their seats. Natasha almost gasped, they were very close to the chandelier, in fact they were in the balcony box nearest to it. She looked at Clint, who couldn’t be more enthusiastic to be there. He was smiling like a goof. The infamous piano chords stuck and Clint was knocked into his seat. 

 

“What is happening?” he asked Natasha, in childlike wonder. 

 

“It’s beginning.” She said laughed.

 

He smiled and grabbed her hand. She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the Opera.


	2. Clint and Natasha (and Kate) get Shwarmwa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets shot in the arm and Natasha and Kate work together to bring him back to health.   
> (Little anecdote I wrote to pass the time.)

“Hold still you big dummy!” screamed Kate as she applied first aid to his arm. Clint screamed as she ripped the bullet out of his arm. 

 

“I don’t think screaming at each other is the answer.” Natasha advised. 

 

Kate growled at her and Natasha backed away from her like she was a wild animal. “I’ve got this, Tasha.”

 

Natasha wiped Clint’s forehead and neck. He was breathing like a woman in labor. Nat had a lot of respect for Kate. She was pulling a bullet out of her mentor’s shoulder and stitching him up without gagging or wincing. This little girl had to have some stories under her utility belt that looked an awful lot like her own. “Do you need any help?” Natasha offered. 

 

Kate handed her a needle and thread and asked her to get it started while she puked. Natasha had a lot of respect for Kate. Natasha got working on stitching Clint up. “She’s good.”

 

Clint groaned in pain. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“You should brag more, she’s worth it.” she whispered as she continued stitching him.

 

“I’ll get right on it,” he said smiling a little. 

 

When Kate came back she looked just like she had before. Rough, yet strikingly pretty. “Oh, you’re done.” She sighed and dropped down next to Clint. 

 

“You smell like barf, sweat, and blood.” Clint squinched his face up. 

 

“You smell like blood, sweat and salami.” Kate backed away. 

 

“Go roll on some lilacs.” he pointed in no direction.

 

“I’ll roll on your grave.” she groaned at him. 

 

“I wanna be cremated.” he whined.

 

Natasha sat back and laughed at the two of them. Months ago, Clint’s jaw unhinged and he rolled his eyes at just the mention of Kate Bishop. Now she was practically his pride and joy. But he wouldn’t admit it. “I’m just her mentor.” “Come on you two, there’s shawarma awaiting us.” Clint hopped up as soon as ‘shawarma’ left her mouth. 

 

Kate grumbled and turned over. Natasha and Clint looked at each other and pulled her up and dragged one arm over their shoulder. They walked to the purple Volkswagen and piled in. Natasha drove and Kate insisted they played classical music while Clint fought for classic rock. This was why Natasha liked working alone. She got attached.


	3. Clint and Natasha Deliver a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha are sent on a mission to save the daughter of a revolution leader, who is pregnant.

“TAAAAASSSSHHAAA!” Clint called, his voice ringing through the quiet village. 

Natasha whipped her head in the direction of the voice and kicked her captor in the face. She picked her earpiece back up and placed it in her ear. “Barton? Barton, can you hear me?” 

“You need to get here now, we’ve got a woman in labor and I can’t handle this alone.” he pleaded. 

She scoffed. “Please tell me the house is surrounded by several HYDRA agents.” 

“Nope. Much worse.” Clint gave the woman amatuer instructions he obviously watched on TV.

“I’m coming up now…” she gasped a little. Six men armed stood over the house. “Clint. Who exactly is she?”

“She’s the daughter of the revolutionary leader.” Clint whispered back. Natasha could hear the girl scream. 

The men lifted the rifles up, prepared to shoot. Natasha knew how this was going to end. Either way it wouldn’t be good. Three people could die in there. She had to do something, something really quick. 

“Hey!” she yelled. Four out of the six turned around to look at her. “The daughter is not in there. She’s in the library. I just saw her.” the four seemed in a trance, of course they were brainwashed. HYDRA is HYDRA. She walked towards them, guns behind her back, with another contraction from the girl she shot the four of them and ran to tackle the others and shot them too. 

“Natasha!” Clint yelled. 

“I’m fine.” she wiped blood from her nose. “Shit.” She ran into the house and saw Clint was breathing with the girl. She was so young. Too young to be a mother in a world like this. But how brave she was to be a mother in the revolution.

Natasha sat down next to Clint and took over. “I’m going to need you to push now.”

The young girl looked at her, their big green eyes both had fear. The girl pushed and breathed, “Where is my father?” 

“He’s on his way. Just keep pushing.” Clint said quickly, wiping sweat from her face.

Clint and Natasha shared a look, her father wasn’t on his way. The girl pushed and pushed. Clint held the baby in his hands. He smiled. “Beautiful baby girl.” 

The girl held the baby in her hands. She looked at Natasha. “What’s your name?” 

“My name?” 

“Yes, you saved our lives. We’re indebted to you.” the girl looked at her.

“Natalia. My birth name.” Natasha held back tears. 

“Natalia. I hope she grows up to be as strong as you, and you.” she looked at Clint. 

“We’ll let you have a few minutes.” Natasha said. The girl nodded. 

“Bobbi… she had a boy.” Clint said quietly. 

“What?” Natasha looked at him. 

“His name’s Francis.” Clint pulled a picture out. It was a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“How old is he?” she asked him.

“He’s about six now. He doesn’t know about me. He doesn’t know I’m his dad. He doesn’t know who his real dad is.” he sighed. “He has no idea that Bobbi was Mockingbird, I can’t help but think it’s for the best.”

“Maybe that’s true. But he should know you’re his father. He should know who his mother is.”

“I don’t think I’m the hero he wants as a father. If he knew what happened in New York…”

“I can think of a few kids.” she looked at him and he laughed. 

“Yeah.” 

 

 

* * *

 

The daughter of the revolution leader healed and thanked them. They had won the revolution and the remains of SHIELD would insure her and her daughter safety and a proper funeral for her father. They were both amazed of how strong this girl was. She wasn’t much older than the girls from the YA. Back home, Natasha watched Steve train with the YA. She looked at the girl with the dark hair. She was their leader. She was like the daughter of the revolution leader. But she was also like Clint. 

“She’s like Bobbi with the looks of Maria.” 

“She’s that good, huh?”

“No, she’s a little bitchy…” Clint walked off.

He was moving on. 


End file.
